


[Podfic of] The Rumor of Rain

by exmanhater, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), idellaphod, knight_tracer, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podifc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: If he reaches out, he can feel each drop of rain as it falls, and the movements of the plants and animals in response, the greedy slurp of tree roots, the unthinking satiation of tiny frogs, and a million other points of life flickering beyond his normal senses.





	[Podfic of] The Rumor of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rumor of Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045824) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Exmanhater as Shmi Skywalker  
Idella as Anakin Skywalker  
Knight_tracer as Obi-Wan Kenobi  
Frecklebombfic as Luke Skywalker  
Reena_jenkins as Rey

Edited by knight_tracer

Podfic Length: 15:54  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Rumor%20of%20Rain.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Rumor%20of%20Rain.m4b)

  



End file.
